Roses and Velvet
by Lyannette Zoe Cullen
Summary: Adopted story from The lovely k-chan. Bella and Edward works as teacher in Forks High. Will the love may flourish or is just a mirage? Suck at summaries. Hope you all like it.


**Roses and Velvet**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**Stephanie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight. I don't…sadly. But if I did, well let's just say it wouldn't be the same. Hi everyone! I'm Lyannette Zoe Cullen and I have adopted this story from the lovely K-chan. Hope you like the little changes I have made. I own Jazmine Cullen, character of my invention. And the Beta of my story I Kim67255. Thank you **_

Summary:

It's basically about all the Twilight people that I deem worthy of being mentioned in any story. It's a bit boring right now. I want to get all explanations in as soon as I can. Basically, Edward and Emmett are coming to work in Forks High School. All normal pairings, all human! It might be OOC. Sorry, but enjoy and leave reviews of honest opinions!

Prologue

**EDWARD'S POV**

I had to get ready for my first day at the school. I was going to be the new music instructor. I heard that the choir instructor was Miss Bella Swan. Alice, the fashion teacher and my sister, was best friends with Bella. I had never met her. But from what I have heard about Bella astonished me. But I didn't know what to expect. From what Alice told me. Bella was one of the clumsiest and nicest people that anyone could meet. But she was also shy.

Suddenly I was anxious to leave. I wanted to meet Bella, and I wanted to find out everything about her. I wanted to become friends with Bella, so Alice and I would have at least one common friend. I liked her husband Jasper, but he was too quiet. And well, he was a little strange. But by the way Alice looked at him they were perfect for each other.

"Edward, be sure to tell Bella that I'm your sister. She'll know who you are right away. I told her a lot about you. She really wants to meet you and Emmett." Alice told me before I entered the music building of Forks High School. Emmett was the gym teacher. And well, basically my whole family worked here. My dad Carlisle was the vice-principle. Esme, my mom, was the home economics teacher. Rosalie my sister was an art teacher. My brother-in-law, Jasper was a US History teacher and my aunt Jazmine was the principle. I just moved from Chicago so that I could work with my family. They all know Bella, except Emmett and me because we worked elsewhere for a while.

Emmett had found a coaching job in Alaska, near Anchorage in the little town of Denali. All of the Cullen children were adopted except me. I was an only child until my parents wanted more kids my age. Alice was the first one to come. Her parents died in a fire. When I was five. She was so... strange, to put it gently. She always loved to play make over and such. And she always seemed to get people to do what she wanted, without having to ask twice. Of course after living with her for a while it left me immune to her gift. Most of the time.

I walked into the office I was going to share with Bella, and I fell in love. She had the most beautiful body I have ever seen. Her face was gorgeous too. Her big chocolate colored eyes hypnotized me, and made me forget everything I was thinking about her mahogany hair it was wavy and went down a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue V-neck sweater with a knee length khaki skirt. The dark blue made her look more radiant than I thought any person could look.

She looked at me and smiled with her perfect teeth. "Hello, you must be Mr. Cullen. Alice told me so much about you. Are you related to her?" Bella asked, blushing a cute rosy color.

"You can call me Edward. And yes I am related to Alice, but not by birth. Alice has told me things about you as well." I chuckled, blushing ever so slightly.

The bell rang, or rather it shrieked. Time for my first period class, which was beginning piano. They all had keyboards that were kept in the classroom at all times. I had a stupid out of tune school-grade piano. I seriously had to tune this thing. I was about to teach the class when I heard Bella's velvety voice greeting the class and giving them the daily announcements. I was momentarily stunned by her perfect speaking voice, and I could hardly wait until I could hear her singing voice. I imagined it would be perfect, just like everything about her…


End file.
